Eres mi abrigo
by sonrais777
Summary: Un día frío y Chloe olvida su abrigo, completamente helada no pensó que recibiría ayuda de quien menos se esperaba. Y quién sabe, algo puede pasar. Nathaniel x Chloe


**Hola, esta pequeña historia Nathloe, adoro la pareja no me culpen, está dedicado a Tsubasa23, feliz cumpleaños chica, pásalos feliz con una sonrisa. Y bueno, agradecimientos a Thomas Astruc y compañía por estos grandiosos personajes y sin más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…..

Eres mi abrigo.

Capítulo único.

Chloe no podía creer su suerte, hacía demasiado frío ahora, estaba segura que la chica del clima había anunciado que la temperatura no decaería sino hasta altas horas de la noche, pero no, apenas eran las tres de la tarde y ya el cielo estaba de un oscuro gris y el viento helado hacía que todos se encogieran dentro de sus abrigos, no podía ser peor, pero no quería comprar un abrigo, y menos de la tienda de ropa que estaba cruzando la calle, suspiró frustrada, el hotel no estaba tan lejos, unas cuantas calles pero estaba segura que llegaría congelada con sus bolsas de compras. Tomó su teléfono para llamar a su chofer cuando recordó que su padre le dijo que estaría hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y se quedaría sin chofer ese día, ella dijo que no había problema; pensó entonces en llamar a Sabrina y que ella le trajese su abrigo pero también recordó que Sabrina estaría ese día ocupada con un proyecto de su facultad. Gruñó a lo bajo no creyendo su mala suerte, no había nadie a quien pedirle ayuda, menos Adrien que estaría ese día con Marinette y Alya… Dios le ampare, ¿pensó en Alya? Así que con toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo se abrazó a sí misma y caminó un par de calles, ahora se arrepentía, sin bufanda, sin abrigo, solo un suéter verde largo, sus botas y jeans era todo lo que la abrigaban, soltó su cabello para que al menos sus orejas se protegieran del frío pero eso no dio resultado, y cuando pensó que lo mejor era entrar a una tienda y esperar un milagro, el milagro apareció de repente.

-¿Chloe?- al voltear ve a su antiguo compañero de clases, el chico no había cambiado mucho, bueno, era más alto y no era tan delgaducho como recordaba, pero tenía el mismo peinado y sus facciones aún eran un tanto finas, la última vez que le vio había sido hacía un año cuando fue a una exposición de arte y él estaba iniciando como aprendiz de uno de los artistas que presentaban sus obras esa noche, incluso se topó con una obra del él, muy buena debía admitir.

-¿N-N-Nathaniel?

-¿Qué estás…? Por Dios estás helada.- dijo al notarla temblar y abrazarse a sí misma. Comenzó a quitarse su chaqueta.

-¿Q-Qué haces?

-Toma mi chaqueta, estás temblando y…- un viento frío los encoge a ambos pero Nathaniel no podía dejar a Chloe así.

-E-Estoy bien.- dijo comenzando a caminar.

-¡Chloe!- el pelirrojo tenía la chaqueta abierta y se puso a lado de su antigua compañera.- Vamos, no seas así.

-¡No la quiero!

-Chloe…

-¡Vete!- el chico frunció el ceño, había escuchado de sus compañeros que ella había cambiado un poco y ya no era la misma chica mimada de antes pero al parecer no era así.

-Ya vale, disculpa que no tenga una chaqueta de marca o algo así, pero está bien, me voy.- se dio media vuelta y apenas dio un par de pasos ella le miró furiosa.

-¡No lo hago por eso tomate! T-Tú también te morirás de frío s-si me das tu chaqueta así que déjalo así. ¡I-Idiota!- dijo furiosa y siguió caminando apretando el paso, Nathaniel no se había volteado cuando ella le habló, tardó en reaccionar pero cuando lo hizo la chica ya iba a cruzar la calle y corrió hacia ella intentando quitarse la chaqueta.

-Póntela.

-N-No…

-Chloe, no está a discusión.

-Te vas a c-congelar.

-Te vas a congelar tú primero así que póntela.

-¡No!

-¡Bueno ya! ¿Entonces qué propones? No podemos usar la misma chaqueta ambos y soy un caballero así que…- de repente se quedó callado, Chloe se pegó a su cuerpo dándole la espalda y ella tomó las orillas de la chaqueta para cubrirse un poco, ella sintió el calor del cuerpo de Nathaniel y él sintió el frío del cuerpo de Chloe.- Ammm, Chloe…- no pudo evitar sonrojarse, aquello era algo un tanto íntimo, el espacio personal de ambos se había reducido a nada, notó un aroma de algún perfume suave, de seguro caro, y que ahora la rubia era más pequeña que él, no pudo evitar pensar que hasta frágil.

-Cállate.- le dijo sonrojada.- A-Así me acompañarás hasta el hotel y no te quitarás la chaqueta.

-¿Estás segura? Nos podemos caer.

-Si vamos a buen ritmo no.- ella comenzó a caminar jalando a Nathaniel que no le quedó de otra que seguirla y caminar a su ritmo, tuvo que acoplarse a sus pequeños pasos, poco a poco ambos comenzaron a entrar en calor aunque sus también sus mejillas se sentían calientes, al llegar a la entrada del hotel y entrar Nathaniel tenía aferrada a Chloe usando sus antebrazos, curiosamente a ella ese contacto no le desagradaba y el aroma a sándalo y maderas que tenía él le gustaba.

-Señorita Bourgeois.- al escuchar la voz del encargado ambos se tensan pero no se separan.- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-S-Sí, estoy bien.

-¿Quién le acompaña?

-Ah, él es… él es…

-Soy un amigo de Chloe.- amigo, ella no pudo evitar sentir algo en su pecho, algo cálido.

-Muchas gracias joven por traerla de vuelta, el clima empeoró rápidamente, ¿desea algo señorita? ¿Algo de beber? ¿Un baño caliente?

-N-No, no, estoy bien.

-Bien señorita.- ante la mirada del encargado ambos se separaron lentamente como si no lo quisieran, cuando ella volteó a verle Nathaniel se abrocho de nuevo la chaqueta.

-Gracias por traerme.

-N-No fue nada.- dijo sonrojado, un tanto apenado.- Y-Yo creo que mejor me voy.

-¿N-No quieres beber algo? Para mitigar el frío, ya sabes.- dijo desviando la vista un poco pero Nathaniel negó con la cabeza.

-No, lo siento, debo irme, nos vemos.- comenzó a caminar a la salida.

-¿Vas a preparar lo de tu exposición de mañana, no es así? Nos llegó una invitación, supe que tendrías un ala solo para ti.

-S-Sí…- dijo sorprendido y ella bajó los hombros.

-Te veré allí entonces, quiero ver si tus obras son tan buenas como la que presentaste hace un año en la sala Versailles.

-¿E-Estabas allí?- cuando ella le miró alzando la ceja supo que la pregunta en sí fue estúpida pero ella asintió.- Entonces te veré allí.

-Claro, ten buena tarde Nathaniel.

-Nos vemos… Chloe.- cuando él se fue, Chloe lo vio cruzar la calle hasta que se perdió de vista, después ella subió a su habitación donde una pequeña criatura en forma de abeja le esperaba.

-Vaya… sí que sabes escogerlos.

-¡Oh! ¡Cállate! Y toma.- le dejó la bolsa de compras en la cama.- Allí va la crema humectante y ¡NO! Te la acabes antes de este mes o no te compro nada más.

-Pero mi piel es tan reseca.

-¡No me importa!- dijo ella exasperada y fue camino preparar su baño, pero se detuvo, vio de reojo el vestido rojo que tendría que usar mañana en la exposición de arte y el abrigo negro que iba a juego con él, miró el abrigo con el ceño fruncido hasta que la pequeña kwami vuela a lado suyo mirándole burlona.

-Tal vez sea bueno que "olvides" tu abrigo.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?!

-Yo solo decía, te veías más calientita en brazos del chico cabeza de tomate.- se rió la kwami y Chloe gruñó fuerte pero al final suspiró cansada. Miró el abrigo, por supuesto que llevaría el abrigo, haría mucho frío mañana y…aunque quién sabe, tal vez podría "perderse" se pierden cosas todo el tiempo en esa clase de eventos, ¿no? Se sonrojó pero al ver a la kwami sonreírle de forma burlona ella cambio su sonrojo por un rojo de ira y se encerró en el baño dejando a la kwami reírse de su portadora.

…

 **Ok, bueno aproveché para darle su debut a Chloe como futura portadora de la abeja, aunque no me gusta y no sé cómo rayos se ganará un miraculous, tengo que hacerme a la idea. Bien, espero les haya gustado, tomatazos no please TwT y solo acepto imágenes de Nathaniel o de los Chat Noir X3 Bien, gracias a todos, dejen review y sin más que decir, UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA…No, no, espera… como dije al principio feliz cumpleaños Tsubasa23, una gran abrazo. Y ahora sí, HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
